Have A Little Faith In Me
by Rachey33
Summary: Mer/Mark will she take a chance on love


Another one wrote ages ago but I love the song

**When the road gets dark and you can no longer see, just let my love throw a spark and have a little faith in me**

She stood outside the hospital the rain pouring down, she had no umbrella, every inch of her was soaked, but she didn't care, she barely noticed, his words ran in circles around her head 'Sometimes you have to take a chance on life Meredith, you need to have faith in me and faith in yourself, this is me asking you to let me in and give me a chance, give us a chance, I can't be Derek'

A shiver shook her entire body, he loved her, he'd said it as clear as anything and now here she was in the rain, afraid of going back in and facing him, afraid of the future what ever she told him, a future with him was just as terrifying as a future without him

**And when the tears you cry are all you can believe, just give these loving arms a try and have a little faith in me**

Slumped at his desk, he had this overwhelming fear to run and find her and tell her he was wrong, he didn't love her, it wasn't real, but he couldn't take it back, he couldn't undo what he'd said because it was true and he did love her, all he wanted was her to love him back, he didn't care that she was dark and twisty and slightly damaged, he was damaged, he was dark and twisty, they were the Dirty Mistresses

All he wanted was a chance at a real relationship, a real future together, he just wish she had more faith in him and in them as a couple

**When your secret heart cannot speak so easily, come here darling from a whisper start to have a little faith in me**

Knocking on his door, the hotel was practically silent, it was after midnight she guessed people did sleep in this city, contrary to popular opinion, the door opened, he looked surprised to see her

She entered the room without invitation, she had to say her piece she had to tell him everything about her before anything else

Meredith- I'm lousy in relationships, I snore which you probably already know, I'm rubbish at committing no matter how much I want to, I drink tequila and I have abandonment issues, I'm crazy to be around sometimes and I usually think the world revolves around me, I do want kids but not yet and if it's a girl I'm name picking and I plan on being a better mum than my mum ever was to me but it still terrifies me I could become her, when I fell into the water after the ferry boat accident I didn't swim and Derek he couldn't deal with it, he didn't understand and I don't think he ever forgave me and I'm all scary and damaged but I do love you and I do want to be with you I just don't want you to think you're getting anything but me, the car crash that is Meredith Grey, so there you are that's me that's who I am

**When your back's against the wall just turn around and you will see, I will catch, I will catch your fall baby, just have a little faith in me**

They sat on the bed his eyes never leaving hers

Mark- I know you're scary and damaged and I don't care because I'm no angel, I'm not perfect and I'm certainly not Derek, he needed some one who hadn't been quite so damaged by life but I don't, I need you and only you, good and bad because I love you Meredith Grey, you it's you I love my funny, sweet and clever Meredith, and no matter what happens in the future I will be there, picking you back up and putting you together again through our bad times and our good times because we'll have them all and we won't run away even from the bad stuff, do you know why because we'll have each other and that's all we'll need, just have faith Meredith, have faith in me ok

Meredith wiped the tears from her eyes and met his unwavering gaze

Meredith- ok

**Well, I've been loving you for such a long time girl expecting nothing in return, just for you to have a little faith in me**

**You see time, time is our friend cause for us there is no end and all you gotta do is have a little faith in me**

**I said I will hold you up, I will hold you up your love gives me strength enough so have a little faith in me**

As they lay in his bed that night still fully dressed, neither could sleep, neither wanted to sleep, Meredith lay with her head resting on Mark's chest gently listening to the sound of his heart beating, she felt loved and safe and she had the strength to see this through, she'd found her one and that was all they needed that and each other

Mark bent his head and kissed her lightly on her right temple

Mark- so does this mean no more hiding, no more lies

Meredith nodded her head and kissed the nape of his neck

Meredith- we'll need a lot more than love and faith to face everybody tomorrow

Mark laughed- how about a scalpel or two for protection

Meredith- Cristina will protect us, she knows

Mark- oh I see you get to tell people but I don't

Meredith- you told Derek

Mark- that was different

Meredith- why, cos you wanted his approval

Mark- it as out of respect, you know is this what you're gonna be like for the rest of our life together

Meredith- you better believe it Sloan I've got you whipped

Mark pulled her and kissed her hard on her already kiss swollen lips

Mark- I wouldn't have it any other way

**Have a little faith in me, have a little faith in me, have a little faith in me, have a little faith in me**


End file.
